Deviano Fonti
Deviano Fonti (Romula, 11 August 4454) is an Istalian politician for One Istalia or 1ST. Currently, he serves as Minster of Health and Social Services of Istalia. Early Life Being the child of an Istalian father and Canrillaise mother, Fonti is fluent in both Istalian and Canrillaise. Growing up in the suburbs of Romula with his parents and younger brother, Fonti always had interest for politics and fighting for the good cause. It was after his studies of International Business Economics at the University of Romula that he became an Integration officer at the Istalian Immigration Service in 4472. After the foundation of One Istalia in 4478 he became an activist for the party and one of the leaders of the 4480 General Election Campaign. In Parliament and Party Leadership After the succesful elections of 4480, Fonti became a member of the Chamber of Deputies for 1ST. He was appointed spokesperson on healthcare and social services, and layed the foundation of a promising healthcare reform proposal in which the public healthcare sector would be dissolved. However, he could not issue the proposal himself after he survived a poisoning attack a few weeks before the first debate about the proposal. The poisoning took place in a Romulan night club on the 4th of April 4481 and caused 5 deaths. Later, the Romulan Metropolitan Police concluded that the attack was not personally aimed at Fonti, but at the LGBT+ community in general, since the night club was known for its many non-heterosexual visitors. The attacker was eventually identified as Salem H., who later confessed his attempt to cause carnage by poisoning their drinks with a lethal dosis of the party drug MDSL. Upon returning in the chamber, Fonti retook the role of spokesperson. Later, he ran for the position of Party Leader of the 1ST after the resignation of founder Alexandro Faccio. However, he was defeated by Vittoria Bronzi in the second round. Minister of Health and Social Services In the 4487 General Elections, 1ST became the second largest party in the Chamber of Deputies and acquired the most seats in the Senate, and after the dissolution of the Authoritarian Conservative Party in 4487 the 1ST was de facto the largest party and instead of arranging early elections, Vittoria Bronzi formed a Grand Coalition cabinet with the Radical Alliance, Farmers' Party and the Democratic National Party. In this cabinet, the 1ST was given the Ministry of Health and Social Services, and Fonti as spokesperson was nominated for this position in 4488. After the cabinet proposal passed in November of the same year, Fonti was appointed Minister of Health and Social Services of the Istalian Republic. As Minister, he was responsable for the major health reforms that were passed during Bronzi's Prime Ministership. He privatised the healthcare system in order to cut public spending and stimulate innovation. However, this also lead to large protests by dissendents who feared unemployment and thus his functioning as minister is still a subject to debate. In July 4490, Fonti was voted Party Leader after Vittoria Bronzi resigned in order to better concentrate on her Prime Ministership and private life with her children. His first election was the General Election of 4491 where he was on the ballot as Presidential Candidate. In September 4492, the 1ST participated in a cabinet with the PAC, PdA and AR, headed by Placido Auciello (PAC). In this cabinet, Fonti remained Minister of Health and Social Services. Also, as leader of a coalition party, Fonti was appointed Deputy Prime Minister, along with Arturo De Pretis (AR) and Antonio Conte (PdA). Category:Istalia Category:Istalian politicians Category:Istalian people